


如银河，繁星灿烂

by Cassie_ERmtb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: De-Serumed Steve Rogers, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb
Summary: Bucky is on mission with Daisy in outer space, and he misses Steve a lot...宇宙游侠吧唧哥哥想他的Steve了。





	如银河，繁星灿烂

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是宇宙游侠吧唧哥哥跟没有了血清也暂时不当队长了的罗杰斯先生。（但是由于我没看过漫画于是设定沿用MCU，于是各种设定糊成一团，估计极度OOC）  
> PWP！互攻肉！（算是吧）[严肃脸]其实本来想直接题目名就叫太空手活，不过还是算了…………
> 
> 害怕随缘不知道啥时候又随缘瘫痪，LOFTER也存不了肉，而且听说也要糟糕起来了，既然都在这里开账号了我就把文搬一下过来。

巴基回到了他的大宅，不是地球上的那间，是宇宙半空中的那间。Daisy还没回来，还在外面晃荡。难得有独处的时间，巴基决定抓住机会……去骚扰队长，不，现在不是队长了呢，不过管他的，反正Rogers就是他的队长。他的。

拨了跟史蒂夫的那条加密内线，一边无聊地等着电话接通一边脱去上衣随手扔在空中，最近明明没有吃很多，为什么一直觉得快要被这衣服勒死了？   

“Hey, Buck!”电话中传来了史蒂夫略微迷离的沙哑嗓音，看来是还没睡醒。   

“嗨，睡美人。”听到这声音，巴基不由得放软了语调。   

“去！我是睡美人你怎么不回来吻醒我而是用该死的电话吵醒我？”史蒂夫的声音一下子就清晰有力了。

无视了巴基的狂笑，他沉吟了一下问道“你今天过得怎么样？”   

“唉…………别提了”巴基翻了个白眼说道，“今天碰见洛基那个烦人了，比你还唠叨，简直不让人活，说话怪声怪气的，说半句话不拗成个诗歌都不罢休的样子，我简直想直接把他扇哑巴去了，然后那家伙又巴拉巴拉巴拉说要我什么面对恐惧，他妈的说得好像我没有面对过一样，失去自己，失去你，你突然变成一个老爷爷，我哪样是背对着的？！”巴基边说边大力地翻了个白眼。史蒂夫在电话的另一端默默的心疼了一下。巴基专心的翻完那个白眼后继续说“所以呐，我就说再吵我他妈用刀捅他菊花！就把他噎回去了。Steve你真该看看他当时那个表情哈哈哈哈哈哈噢我当时真该给他拍个大头照！那个表情简直逗死了，就好像我刚刚掐死了他家宠物狗一样，一脸惊愕空白，哈哈哈哈哈哈，然后我就把他胖揍一顿跟着一屁股踢回老家了哈哈哈哈哈哈最后简直太爽了，虽然也挺累的。”

“Bucky！你不要这样……再怎么说那也是Thor的弟弟啊。而且捅人……咳咳……还是比较伤人自尊的啊。况且他也不值得你这么重视他啊。”

“重视个鬼啊，反正他挺好揍得嘛……等等，伤自尊？你的意思是平时你有觉得伤到自尊了？还是觉得伤我自尊了？没发现嘛Steve，看着你表情还挺爽的啊？从来都没有发觉你那闪着金光的自尊心有任何黯淡下来的痕迹嘛…………”

“Bucky！”史蒂夫用空闲的手捂住了迅速升温的一边脸颊，“你……唉…………”在巴基以为他听不到的窃笑中无语了一会，他说“毕竟他是你的对手，即使他再怎么惹你讨厌还是应该给予他起码的尊重的对吧，无论他是神还是人或者是什么奇怪的生物都好…………”

“打~住打住打住！”巴基故作严肃的说，“Stevie，打他我也打了，骂他我也骂了，你再浪费我的时间跟我在这里唠叨尊重世间万物还有什么点到即止之类的废话我就在太空定居再也不回地球并且一·周·不·打·电·话·回·去，并且我说的一周是我所在的星系的一周，我管你地球上多久。”

“Bucky你怎么能这样呢”史蒂夫有点着急了，“你不能因为难以接受我的道德准则而惩罚你自己啊（以下blahblahblah一千字）…………”

巴基听到他的stark phone有接收到新讯息的提示，就暂时无视了史蒂夫持续的道德教育，伸手把它够了过来，点开，发现那是Steve发过来的……自拍……床照……裸的……照片里的Steve全裸地趴在床上，右手肘撑在枕头上，手指插到金发里，左手拿着手机自拍，眼神诱惑但是又充满了他一贯的正直，红唇严肃地紧抿着，脸上是一圈浅浅的胡茬，白皙的脸上还微微发红。他一半的胸肌从枕头上方露了出来，细腰被左手的肱二头肌所遮挡，越过肩膀就能直接看到挺翘浑圆的臀部，然后是白皙结实的大腿，性感的膝窝，修长的小腿。巴基突然觉得空气有点粘滞，裤子有点紧。妈的，他直接看照片给看硬了。

“操，Steve”巴基沉着突然变得沙哑的嗓子嘶吼道，“你个老头子，你现在长这个样子吗？你现在长这个样子我就不捅Loki了立马回去捅你。然后再用我的左手‘保护’你，‘爱护’你”巴基边说着边用左手把裤子褪下了一点，让它松松地卡在大腿上，右手则忙着换手机墙纸，眼睛则一刻没有停歇地用目光贪婪地舔舐着它的屏幕。噢，对了，Daisy应该还有很久才回来，巴基顺手把图片传到了平时分析资料用的大屏幕上，把stark phone重新扔回空中，顺手切断了屏幕与其他所有设备的连接，他可不想他的队长的美照被别人给看亏了。一边进行着以上操作，他一边继续跟史蒂夫闲聊“我说，老爷爷，你这可是欺骗消费者啊。你这照片什么时候拍的呀？怎么我之前完全没看过？”

“嗯…………咳…………你离开地球之后，有一天早上起晚了之后想你了，想起平时周末赖床的你，就自拍了一下本来打算之后打电话的时候发给你的，结果那阵子你一直都没联系我，我就忘记了，Bucky？你怎么了？没事吧？”听到电话那端有点异样的粗喘还有压抑的破碎的呜咽声，史蒂夫不由得有点担心地问。

电话里传来巴基沙哑的声音，“没事……只是关爱一下我自己呀…………嗯…………啊…………你继续。”

“我……就……这样了啊……”史蒂夫迟疑的接着说，

“嗯…………”巴基后背靠着墙壁，右手抓住阴茎缓慢而有力地抚弄着。  
“然后就被该死的九头蛇把我弄成老爷爷了嘛”

“嗯hm…………”史蒂夫的声音即使老了也是该死的好听，那么有磁性，那么光芒万丈，简直就像天堂里的大天使一样，温和，稳重，细腻，坚定，巴基的拇指摩过顶端，仿佛一阵电流经过身体一样，一股酥麻的触感从拇指传向头顶跟脚底。他用拇指戳了一下小孔，一声呻吟从他喉间溢了出来，他不由得加快了手上的速度。

“最近这边也发生太多事情了，一堆小伙伴因为该死的红骷髅的关系疯掉了，很让人头疼呢，我还在想办法解决，Bucky你怎么了？”

“Steve...em...别停下来，继续说，我想听到你的声音，天知道我有多想念你。继……继续…………”巴基的手上倒是一刻没停地在“继续”着。他盯着屏幕上Steve的嘴唇，噢！那该死的红唇，经常义正词严地说着大道理，或者严肃地开着嘲讽，又或者认真地对着巴基表白，有时候…………老天！有时候就那样温柔地在巴基的身上描摹着，轻吮着，有时候还在巴基的下身轻吻着，操，想象着那柔软的红唇坚定地在自己的阴茎上吮吻着，巴基觉得脑袋一阵晕晕乎乎，整个人仿佛飘了起来，不过他的确是靠着墙壁飘在半空的，难得，也只有在这里才能再体会到这种漂浮半空的感觉了，当没有史蒂夫在身边的时候。他实在是太想念这种感觉了。他咬着下唇，防止那些呻吟声逃出嘴巴，鼻子急促地呼吸着，右手紧握着阴茎，长满了枪茧的皮肤摩擦着因为充血膨胀拉得薄薄的皮肤，按压着随着脉搏急速跳动着的青筋，认真仔细不漏一个角落地上下撸动着。

“Buck...Bucky...你是在……自慰吗？”电话里传来史蒂夫不确定的声音，巴基整个人正爽着，没有留意到史蒂夫的声音也变得有点儿干了。

“嗯……怎么？”巴基手腕边迅速运动着边喘着粗气问他，“你发那张自拍过来不就是想达到这个效果的吗？还是说你对自己的魅力那么没有认知？嗯？”他边“愤怒”地责怪着那个不知道是装无辜还是真无辜的人，边盯着屏幕里史蒂夫的翘臀，上帝耶稣玛利亚撒旦玛门路西法，他真想念他的Stevie啊，那个小屁股真漂亮，浑圆挺翘，结实柔滑，一把掐下去，噢！世界上简直没有任何东西有那么美妙的手感了，而且不单外面滑溜溜，里面也柔软温热，操软了之后也是滑溜溜的，“呃啊！”回想起那个软绵绵但是又倔强热情的小洞，巴基一个忍不住，脑袋往后一撞，射了出来。

听筒里传来的嘶吼声把史蒂夫吓了一跳，似乎把小史蒂夫吓醒了，他艰难地吞了吞口水，“嗯，没有，Bucky，我很高兴你‘见’到我依旧是那么‘开心’………”他边嘟囔着边把手摸索着伸进了睡裤里，唉，老年人其实没什么精力折腾啊，自从血清失效后他还没硬过一次呢…………不过看来它对巴基的感情还是很深厚的啊。光是听到声音，好吧，或许还有一点点想象，就立刻从长久的沉睡中苏醒过来了。“小Steve见到你也很开心”他的声音也因为嗓子的干燥变得沙哑起来“小Steve在这边跟你say hi...”

“啊…………”对面断断续续地传来无力的呻吟喘息声。“Steve……哈哈………嗯…………跟他说我也想它”

“噢，Bucky 噢Bucky，我觉得你绝对不知道它有多想你，”Steve的手缓慢的上下抚动着，“Bucky”

“嗯？”

“Bucky我突然想起了1943年………意大利大本营附近的小酒馆…………你还……记得吗？”

“嗯哈？”

“当时你喝得半醉，也是这么软绵绵地跟我说着话…………”史蒂夫的手继续耐心的活动着，“当时你的头发梳得整整齐齐的，除了刘海掉了几缕在光洁的额头前。你喝得眼睛亮晶晶的，就像里面装着北极星，嘴唇喝得红红的，就像揉碎的玫瑰一样…………”

“嗯，Stevie，我们今晚要这样一直怀旧吗？我记得，老天保佑那天我记得清清楚楚”巴基不太耐烦地打断史蒂夫似乎无休无止的痴汉呓语，不顾呼吸还没平复就开口打断他，“闪着金光的美国队长被大家围着，赞叹着，请大家喝了一轮又一轮的酒，约了红裙子Carter特工去跳舞，好吧不过后来我还真的喝茫了，所以你今天是要跟我一同回忆一下当时发生了什么呢？还是要老实交待从我喝晕了之后到在帐篷的床上醒来你干了什么好事？嗯？”

“不！上帝作证我除了把你拖回去扔到床上我什么都没干………多遗憾啊，我当时居然什么也没干…………所以我现在打算分享一下我当时其实想干些什么…………声音柔软嘴唇嫣红的巴恩斯中士。”史蒂夫的嘴角泛起了狡黠的笑容，可惜巴基完全没有办法看到，可怜的中士当初真该让stark给他和史蒂夫弄个加密视频频道的。

“噢？所以你当时在想些什么呢，正直严肃的美国队长？”巴基调侃道。

“我想，Carter走了之后我想吻你，我想把你吻到靠在吧台上，整个人瘫倒在我怀里。我想把中士吻到失去挣扎的意识，只懂得呜咽着回应我的吻，搂着我的后颈，揉着我的头发。然后我就会揉乱你的棕发，解开你的皮带，褪下那条合身的军服裤子将它扔到吧台后面，”听筒对面刚刚平息的喘息声渐渐又大了起来，“我想跪下来从你的膝盖一直亲吻到你的大腿根，双手从你的膝窝一直摸到你的翘臀，”史蒂夫自己的呼吸节奏也乱了，他摸索着把呼吸器从床头柜里翻出来扔在身边以备不时之需“看着你舒服到大声呻吟出来，脑袋仰到吧台上去…………我想把你的两条腿搭在我的肩上，以便安慰你在纳粹军营里硬邦邦冷冰冰的试验台上受了那么久苦楚的双臀”

“Steve！”跟着史蒂夫的描述，巴基褪掉了自己的裤子往地板的方向扔去，双手跟着史蒂夫话语所到之处做着他脑海里浮现出来的动作，他不知道自己做得对不对，反正一定没有史蒂夫做得好…………假如当时酒吧里空无一人的话…………那真是个充满了诱惑的遐想啊…………当时的史蒂夫如同整个盟军的胜利男神一样，熠熠生光，天知道他当时也盯他盯得浑身出火了。“嗯…………继续…………”

“Bucky你有在配合我吗？真是个乖孩子，现在把手指伸到入口去吧，因为我要吻你那里了”听着听筒里传来的声音，想象着电话那头巴基的表情，受到了鼓舞的史蒂夫精♂神♂一♂震，“我抬起你的双腿，把脸埋到双腿间，给了小吧唧一个见面吻，然后向下一直吻到底部，吻过双球，吻到你敏感的小洞”

“Steve……不…………啊…………我的意思是……继……呃……快…………”巴基的左手抓着自己的头发，脑袋重新靠到了墙壁上，右手手指在嘴里翻搅舔湿了之后移动到身体下方，轻轻地触碰着自己阴茎的顶端，一路往下滑到后方的小孔，在小孔的周边打着转。想象着Steve柔软的红唇认真地吻着那里，他大声地呻吟了出来，声音之浪荡吧他自己都吓了一跳。

“Fuck！”史蒂夫明显感到小Steve听到巴基的声音显得异常激动，几乎恢复到有血清状态下的勃起尺寸了，天啊，巴基真的是他的奇迹，他感觉再这么下去自己的血管分分钟都能自动在血液里生成血清了。“Bucky你真的太紧了，我的舌尖都要伸不进去了，放松一点，亲爱的。”

“啊~~”巴基的喉咙又不收控制地呻吟了出来，然后他动用了自己几乎所有的意志力放松了下半身的所有肌肉。“嗯……永远为你服务，队长”

“嗯，中士你是在是个控制自己身体的天才！ 忠诚的战士，你非常配合你的队长，感觉到没有？它在跟我的嘴唇与舌头进行深切交流之后已经完全敞开了心扉放下了所有防备，准备着迎接一位更伟♂大的朋友了。”

巴基的右手模拟着史蒂夫的舌头的伎俩，在身体的后方深深浅浅地出入着，小穴变得又湿润又松软“队长，它已经做好准备迎接命运的相遇了”巴基喘息着，把左手的手指放进嘴里色情地吮吸翻搅，舌头与指头互相调着情。

“很好，中士你完美的配合与出色的表现将会受到表彰。那么现在钢铁一般坚♂硬的队长要与它进行单独而秘密的交流了。感觉得到队长释（湿）出的善♂意了吗？”

“嗯……感……感觉得到了…………队长我觉得很感动，外面环境比较复杂，请先进来啊……再说话吧~哈啊…………”

“如你所愿，亲爱的中士。既然你如此热情，我相信我还是长驱直入直奔主题比较好了！”

“啊！”巴基把右手换到了胸口上揉捏着自己的乳头，左手三只手指毫不犹豫地伸到后面一插到底，直接撞到了敏感点上，立马浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，腰部大幅度地往前耸动，操着面前的空气，脚趾蜷曲起来蹬到了墙壁上，整个人飘到了空中。“队长，您……您真是个天才，第一次出击就能一举击中关键所在。”

史蒂夫呼吸十分不稳定地喘息着回答，手下的动作猛然加快了起来“当然，我已经关心以及研究中士你这位不可多得的人才很久了，我是如此地仰慕中士”

“嗯…………承……承蒙错爱…………啊…………队长……你的行动力十足，毫不扭捏，我…………啊…………啊…………也呃……十分欣……赏”巴基的左手在身下快速地抽插着，一下一下毫不犹豫地捣在前列腺上，指尖不时按压碾磨着腺体。“特别是你钢♂铁般的性格…………啊…………”他顿了一下继续说“队……队长我觉得你……嗯……的全局性观念应该也是很强的对吗？Show me...please...”

接收到暗示的史蒂夫立马说“很高兴你也对我如此了解，中士，当然，我会用我最温柔的武器来驯服大片的土地，给它们以安慰，我会用牙齿轻轻拉着你丰满的耳垂，柔嫩的脖颈，白嫩有弹性的胸口，请让我用舌头与嘴唇向你胸口的两位可人儿致以最深切的问候”

“嗯……它们表示很高兴……高兴得到队长的喜爱。”巴基的左手一直没有停歇，而此时右手则听话地在自己的身上揉捏抚摸着，经过乳头的时候更是学着史蒂夫的样子，特别仔细揉捏挑逗了一番，捏出一声声呻吟与叹息。

“我觉得我也需要帮我们的狙击手好好磨磨枪，武器的保养是很重要的”史蒂夫想象着自己用手套弄着巴基的阴茎，努力压抑着声音里的颤抖，用最平静的语气说道。

“对！看来队长对枪械也是很爱护的，我之前还以为队长眼里只有一面盾牌呢。狙击手的枪…………啊…………很好…………性能很好…………状态很好…………”巴基的左右手用几乎一样的速度一前一后抽插着，套弄着。“队…………队长…………我觉得…………我们今天的交流…………大概也差不多了…………可以啊！改天……改天……再次进行更加深入的……呃……交流你说……说……对吗…………”

“好的，Bucky!我爱你Bucky,我们明天继续交流，明天交流完后啊！！！！！！！”史蒂夫怒吼着射进了床单里，手上继续把精液撸射出来，口中呢喃着每次高潮的时候在巴基耳边呢喃的爱语。他听着听筒中传来越发混乱的呼吸声跟呻吟声，静静地等待着。

“STEVE！！！！！！！！嗯……啊…………Stevie……我也爱你…………”

巴基迷失在了时空里，此刻仿佛自己不是漂浮在空间站里而是直接在宇宙中，紧闭的眼帘后面是遥远的灿烂星光，他左手仍自动上下撸动着，精液一股一股地喷出来，撞击在第一次释放喷出的小液滴里，珠碎玉裂，乳白色的小液滴们变得更加破碎，飘散得更加远，仿佛星系撞击，场面美丽壮烈，充满生♂机。

片刻之后，巴基失神地盯着眼前的“景色”，大大小小的奶白色液滴静静地在空中漂浮，在空间站的灯光下闪着光芒，以极其缓慢的速度向四周扩散着，一如他最近每天抬头所见的景色。他呆呆地看着，突然噗哧一声笑了出来，通讯器里Steve疑惑地问道，“巴基你在笑什么？这个时刻你的小脑瓜里又蹦出了什么可爱的笑话要与我分享吗？”

“不，噢不，我的队长，”巴基弯起一边嘴角邪邪地笑了一下，“只是，我刚刚尝试着用你的艺术的眼光发掘出了一个美丽的景色。”巴基听到Daisy准备要回来的那个难听的信号音，“噢！亲爱的，下次再聊吧，Daisy要回来烦着我了，你总不想被她发现我们刚刚干了什么吧。一会儿把我看到的景色发给你欣赏。”

“也只能如此了，希望你们的任务顺利，你好快点回来地球关爱一下孤寡老人。”

“收到！（Roger that）所以罗杰斯老爷爷现在赶紧抓紧时间休息以便明天多踢几个屁股吧，噢，顺便帮我多踢贱贱的屁股两下，谢谢。”

“Bucky！”

“嗯！我也爱你。拜～”

 

 

一分钟后，队长的手机收到了一封邮件，

 

亲爱的史蒂夫：（Dear Steve,）

 

好好欣赏宇宙中最动人心弦的景色吧。(Enjoy the most breathtaking and splendid view in the universe.)

 

你的巴基 (Yours, Bucky)

x

 

附件中有一张图片。

啊，巴基的眼光现在很好了嘛，拍出来的星空美丽又清晰。

等等…………

清晰…………

等等…………

怎么会有背景？还有点像空间站？

等等…………

光好像有点不对…………

等等…………

右下角是什么？！

天啊…………这个人还真是永远也这么不按步骤出牌…………

罗杰斯老爷爷无奈的起身去找他的速效救心丸然后跑进厕所去了。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，照片就是“上帝吧唧”爆出来的“Milky Way”啦哈哈哈哈哈，然后右下角…………必然是作案工具的一角啊呵呵呵呵～～～
> 
>  我看你们以后还能不能好好看星星了嘿嘿嘿………………


End file.
